The Michael Chronicles: The Angles Are Victorious Once Again
by pashotshot1
Summary: The Angles once again have to work together for another victory . . . and go above and beyond the call of duty.


The Michael Chronicles: The Angles Are Victorious Once Again

Michael and Danny woke up in Michael's bedroom to a beautiful Friday morning.

"Good morning, Michael," Danny said. "Today is the day. Are you excited?"

"I am oozing with joy," Michael said.

Danny and Michael got up and went to the kitchen, where Lulu was fixing breakfast.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Michael asked.

"Eggs and pancakes for my baseball stars," Lulu said. "Are you both ready to win today?"

"We sure are," Danny said. "Are you ready to watch us win?"

"I sure am," Lulu said.

"Is your boyfriend coming to spectate?" Michael asked.

"He sure is," Lulu said. "He might even join us for our hot tub party tonight."

"That sounds great," Michael said.

"Well, I am glad he is coming," Danny said.

"Yeah, I am really excited," Michael said.

"Well, go ahead and get ready when you're done with breakfast, and I will take you both over to the field," Lulu said.

"We will," Danny said. "We're going to win today. I can feel it."

"I can feel it in the atmosphere, too," Michael said.

"I can feel another victory, too," Lulu said. "Even my date is really excited about it. He's bringing his camcorder and his foam finger."

"As long as he doesn't bring a megaphone," Danny said. "The last time someone brought a megaphone to our baseball game, he got arrested."

"Yeah, I remember that," Lulu said. "He was always chattering on that thing."

"Yeah, Danny and I could barely concentrate on the game," Michael said.

"Yeah, so Cannon called the cops," Danny said.

"I don't blame him," Lulu said.

"I don't, either," Michael said.

"This is going to be so exciting," Danny said.

"I know," Michael said. "A game and a hot tub party . . . this is going to be the best day ever."

There was a knock on the door and Lulu answered it. It was Lulu's date.

"Good morning, guys," Lulu's date said.

"Good morning," Michael said with a smile.

"Good morning," Danny said. "I heard you're going to bring your foam finger and your camcorder."

"They're in the car," Lulu's date said. "I also brought several coolers full of ice and water bottles and some refreshments for you all."

"That sounds great," Michael said.

"Yeah, you've been a big help to the team lately," Lulu said.

"You sure have," Danny said.

"Thank you," Lulu's date said. "I've become a big fan of this team."

"You sure have," Michael said.

"Well, you guys go ahead and get ready," Lulu said. "I'll take you all over there."

"I'll see you two at the game," Lulu's date said.

"I'll see you there," Danny said.

"Be ready to have fun," Michael said.

"Will do," Lulu's date said.

Danny and Michael went to Michael's bedroom and change into their baseball uniforms. When they are done, they went back to the kitchen, where Lulu was ready to take them to the baseball field. Lulu took Michael and Danny to her vehicle and drove them to the baseball field. Once they got there, Lulu set up lawn chairs for her and her date. He came in driving his vehicle, which was a vehicle-house hybrid. Michael and Danny came in the baseball field and worked on their baseball skills with the help of Coach Terry and The Cannon until the rest of the team came onto the field. The whole team then did some last minute practicing. Danny and Michael while taking a break from last minute practicing went to see Lulu and her date.

"Having fun out here?" Danny asked.

"We sure are," Lulu said.

"I noticed you have a vehicle-house hybrid," Michael said. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I usually either walk or ride my bike over here, but I decided to take this over," Lulu's date said. "Plus, you two might love that place."

"Oh, is it your home away from home sometimes?" Michael asked.

"You can say that, yes," Lulu's date said. "But, I like to spend time at the beach."

"Well, between you and me, I have beach fever," Michael said.

"I could take you there sometime," Lulu's date said.

"But, why do you take that to the beach?" Danny asked.

"I like spending nights there," Lulu's date said. "The night sky, the moon and the stars make the beach look so beautiful."

"That sounds cool," Michael said.

"Michael and I will check it out sometime," Danny said.

"I can let you check it out after the game," Lulu's date said. "Because I'll be taking you to Michael's after the game . . ."

"Cool beans," Michael said.

"Yeah, your mom's got to set up for the hot tub party," Lulu's date said.

"That's right," Michael said. "We have the hot tub party."

"I think our moms might watch their favorite TV show on the portable TV," Danny said.

"Oh, we will," Lulu said. "I think your game is going to start soon, so you two play the best game ever."

"We will," Michael said with a smile and he and Danny returned to the field.

The first two innings were quiet, other than a base hit from Michael and another one from the other team. The Angles began gathering their momentum at the third inning. Michael begun with a double, followed by a single by Danny, and then Owen then batted Michael home and got Danny to second. Vanessa loaded the bases and Dudley batted Danny home. The twins batted Owen and Vanessa home. The Angles eventually scored nine runs in the third inning.

At the fourth inning, once again, Michael started the team on a scoring rampage. Michael, Danny and Owen scored before the first out was even done. The Angles scored another five runs in the fourth inning. At the bottom of the fourth, the other team finally scored and closed the gap to 14-4.

At the fifth inning, the Angles continued their incredible momentum, as Dong, Michael, Danny, Owen, Vanessa and Dudley all scored, bringing the score to 20-4. At the sixth inning, after another four run inning from the other team, narrowing the gap to 20-8, the Angles added another four runs, making the score 24-8. However, after a bottom inning of holding the other team scoreless, fatigue began to set on Owen.

"Hey, Owen, you okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'm really tired and my feet are on fire," Owen said.

"Wow, that sounds horrible," Michael said. "You probably need to rest. I'll get Coach Terry to put in a designator batter in for you."

"Okay, thanks," Owen said.

"You're welcome," Michael said.

"Hey, Michael, is Owen okay?" Danny asked. "He looks exhausted."

"He is," Michael said. "I'm going to get your mom to get a designated hitter for Owen."

"You do that," Danny said and then Michael left to see Coach Terry about a designated batter for Owen.

"I hope I am not letting you down," Owen said.

"You're not," Danny said. "It's okay if you're tired. Hopefully, if we keep a double digit lead, this seventh inning will be our last with the mercy rule."

"Well, I hope that's the case," Owen said. "I am really exhausted."

"I know," Danny said.

Danny and a fatigue-ridden Owen waited for Michael to return. When Michael came back, he sat with Danny and Owen.

"So, do I get a break?" Owen asked.

"Yes, you do," Michael said. "Angel is batting in for you."

"That's great," Owen said.

"I think I know the place where you can rest your brain," Michael said.

"Oh, really," Owen asked.

"Yeah, come with us," Danny said.

"Okay," Owen said. "But, you might have to carry me."

"We'll carry you, together," Michael said.

Michael and Danny got Owen and carried him out of the baseball field. While they were carrying him, Lulu and her date saw what was going on.

"Hey, what are you doing with Owen?" Lulu asked.

"Hey, Mom," Michael said. "Owen is really exhausted."

"Oh, are you going to take him to the vehicle-house hybrid?" Lulu's date asked.

"Yeah, he needs to rest desperately," Danny said.

"Well, he can rest on a couch in the living room," Lulu's date said. "I'll go with you."

Lulu's date led Michael and Danny to the vehicle-house hybrid while Michael and Danny were still carrying Owen. Lulu's date unlocked the door to the house part of the vehicle.

"You three go ahead in and I'll wait for you when you get back out," Lulu's date said.

"Okay," Danny said.

Michael and Danny went in the house part of the vehicle. The part that they entered was the living room, which was somewhat small, but still manageable. In the living room were three couches, a table, a TV, a DVD player and carpeted floors. Michael and Danny placed a pillow on a couch and placed Owen on the couch where Owen's head could rest on a pillow. Michael and Danny went to Owen's feet. Michael began untying Owen's left cleat while Danny began untying Owen's right cleat.

"Hey, guys," Owen said. "Am I lying down?"

"Yeah, Owen, you're in my mom's boyfriend's vehicle-house hybrid," Michael said.

"Oh, nice," Owen said. "Do I get to nap here?"

"Yes, you do," Danny said. "You'll be resting on a couch."

"Well, this does feel comfortable," Owen said.

"I am glad you feel comfortable," Danny said as he and Michael took off Owen's cleats.

"You rest here as much as you need to," Michael said. "If you have to, you can ride with us to the hot tub party."

"That would be great," Owen said. "I can rest on the hot tub, too."

"You sure can," Danny said as he and Michael took off Owen's baseball socks.

"But, in the meantime, sweet dreams, Owen," Michael said as he placed a blanket over Owen.

"Thanks, guys," Owen said.

"You're welcome," Michael said as he and Danny left the vehicle-house hybrid and rejoined the game.

The Angles continued to build on their lead in the seventh inning. The designated batter hit a home run, and Danny, Michael, the twins, Vanessa and Dudley scored runs. By the time the inning finally switched to the bottom of the seventh, the lead was 35-8. The other team fought back to try to keep the mercy rule from going into effect. The first four teams hit singles to narrow the gap to 35-9, followed by a grand slam to narrow the gap even further to 35-13. After the first out, the team hit four singles to slim the lead to 35-14. After a grand slam to narrow the lead to 35-18, they got their second out. They got four singles to slim the gap to 35-19. Four more singles shrunk the lead even further to 35-23. On a full count, another single shaved the lead to 35-24. After another full count, another single narrowed the gap to 35-25. The Angles tried everything they could to get the last batter out. The first two pitches were outside for a 2-0 count. The third and fourth pitches were foul balls for a 2-2 count. The fifth pitch allowed for a full count. The sixth pitch was another pressuring foul ball. The seventh pitch was a foul ball pop fly and Danny ran for it. Danny went all the way to the fence to try to get the ball. The ball looked like it was going to clear the fence, but Danny caught the foul ball pop fly for the final out. The Angles won on the mercy rule, 35-25. Coach Terry was once again so motivating, even though fatigue set in on the players.

"You guys were amazing," Coach Terry said. "Making all those runs, and making the most of every inning. I know you all are tired, but my good friend, Lulu has a hot tub party waiting for us."

"I know and I am excited about it," Michael said. "We all can nap on it."

"I know you and Danny nap on it all the time," Coach Terry said.

"We sure do," Danny said. "After all, the hot tub calls for a very relaxing atmosphere."

"It does at least for Lulu and I watch M*A*S*H on the portable TV," Coach Terry said. "The episode we are aiming to see tonight is the one where Klinger tries to write that newspaper."

"I love that episode," Danny said. "Two dollars a month . . ."

And then Danny and Coach Terry said together, "Or twenty-five dollars a year."

"The moment when we realize that Klinger cannot do Math," Coach Terry said.

"I know, right," Danny said.

After the pep talk, Danny and Michael rejoined Lulu's date.

"Is Mom already getting the finishing touches done on the hot tub party?" Michael asked.

"Yes, she is," Lulu's date said. "She said she's got to set up M*A*S*H for the team and us."

"I heard we're going to watch Klinger set up that newspaper," Danny said.

"Yes, we are," Lulu's date said. "Ready to ride in my vehicle-house hybrid"

"We sure are," Michael said.

"Let's do it," Danny said.

Lulu's date, Michael and Danny went in the vehicle-house hybrid. Owen was still napping on the living room couch, so Michael and Danny went through the living room part, the kitchen part and into the bedroom part. In the bedroom was a bed, some drawers, a closet, a desk with a computer on it, a TV, a DVD player, a CD/tape player combo, and a bathroom. Michael and Danny went on the bed and lied down.

"Wow, I am exhausted," Michael said.

"Me, too," Danny said. "All that running and playing has worn me out."

"Me, too," Michael said. "Wow, I need to get out of these cleats."

"I do, too," Danny said. "Want us to take each other's cleats off?"

"Sure," Michael said.

Michael and Danny sat up and adjusted themselves to the point where they sat in front of each other. They then began untying their baseball cleats. The two friends then took off each other's cleats and socks and sat them on the nearby floor. Michael and Danny then got out the blankets, laid their heads on pillows and then placed the blankets over them.

"Happy napping," Danny said.

"You, too," Michael said and then the two friends closed their eyes and fell asleep. They napped for an hour and then they woke up.

"That was a good nap," Danny said.

"I'll say," Michael said. "Are we at my place?"

"I'll look out the window," Danny said and then he looked out the bedroom window. "Yes, we are, and look what's on the desk here."

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"It's a note," Danny said. "Lulu's date brought our swimming suits here."

"Cool," Michael said. "Where are they?"

"They're in the bathroom," Danny said. "I'll get them."

Danny went in the bathroom and got the swimming suits. Danny gave Michael's swimming suit to Michael.

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said. "I'll change here."

"I'll change in the bathroom," Danny said.

Danny and Michael changed into their swimming suits in the places that they decided to change in. Once they changed into their swimming suit, they met back in the bedroom.

"Ready to go to the hot tub party," Michael asked.

"Yes, I am," Danny said.

They both went through the kitchen area and then the living room area before leaving the trailer-house hybrid. They went into Lulu's house and went through the kitchen and living room to get outside into the hot tub area, where Coach Terry, Lulu, Lulu's date and the team were having their hot tub party.

"Hey, Michael and Danny," Coach Terry said.

"Hey, Coach," Michael said.

"Hey, Mom," Danny said.

"I heard you two were tired, too," Coach Terry said.

"We were," Danny said. "So, we napped."

"I am glad you rested," Coach Terry said.

"Is Owen here?" Michael asked.

"He saved a spot for you two," Coach Terry said.

Michael and Danny saw where Owen was, and Owen waved at them. Michael and Danny went in the hot tub and went to where Owen was and sat next to him.

"Hey, guys," Owen said.

"Hey, Owen," Danny said.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Michael asked.

"I sure did," Owen said. "Thanks for getting me to rest again."

"You're welcome, Owen," Michael said.

"So, did we win again?" Owen asked.

"We won by ten points," Danny said.

"We scored 35 runs," Michael said.

"That's great," Owen said. "I hope we can keep up the good work."

"I hope so, too," Danny said. "So, ready to relax in the hot tub?"

"I sure am," Michael said.

The three friends relaxed in the hot tub together.


End file.
